


To love a God

by LokisDomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Realm Hopping, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisDomi/pseuds/LokisDomi
Summary: A simple girl in the world where The Avengers are only characters on a screen, has just seen Infinity War.Stricken with grief over her beloved Loki, she spends days depressed and crying, the attachment to the man went past simple character love for her.When an opportunity rises to go to their world, to see her King, would should the girl do, but accept?(SOME INFINITY WAR SPOILERS, TAKES PLACE THROUGH THOR, TO THOR RAGNAROK)





	To love a God

_"Heyyy Des, let me know when ur feeling better bby, we can hang out then!"_

_"Des.. I havent seen or heard from u in days, r u ok??"_

_"I know it was painful, but it couldnt of effected you that b a d!"_

_"Des please, I'm really starting to get worried."_

_"I'm coming over tomorrow."_

A sniffle emerged from the messy haired brunette, the girl finally lifting her head from her pillow, reaching for her phone. She picked up the phone and sighed at her tear stained face, then unlocked the phone, wincing at the bright light. She hadn't picked up her phone in at least 2 days.  
On her screen it showed  
_"93 text messages. 42 missed phone calls."_

The girl wished she could be surprised, but knowing her friends, they wouldn't stop until she responded. Groggily going to her group chat with all of them, she typed a quick "McFuck off, let me sleep my depression away." And relocked her phone, placing her head back on her dark green pillow. It had been 12 days since she had seen infinity war, the movie had crushed her spirit.  
Some might say that she was ridiculous with how she was acting, but Desiree thought she was being perfectly reasonable.

She had watched the light of her life get choked out by a giant fucking grape, how was she meant to cope for another year, waiting to see if he really was alive? She just couldn't!  
Desiree felt suffocated thinking about it, so she threw off her blankets, letting the tears fall again.  
She had bonded with Loki's character in a way no one could understand, at least not in her eyes. In her darkest times, he had brought her out of the dark, and into the light she called Marvel.

The girl had never really been interested in Marvel before, only having watched some DC shows, and assuming that to be enough. But then, oh then.. She found the video. The video of Loki at the 2013 comic con. She felt a breath of air she hadn't before, felt that lure to him.. Some may call it lusting, but she was attached from the moment she heard his voice, saw his state presence, the way he commanded the space.  
Of _course_ she knew he was only an actor, but that was enough for her, enough to find something new to throw herself into. Something to take up her dark times, something to make her laugh and smile, and cry and fear for someone. Something she hadn't been able to do, in years. The girl, only 17 at the time, had become more depressed than anyone could see.

Who would have guessed it was the God of Lies, to bring some truth about herself to light. She realized how lonely she was, how much she needed them, how much she needed _Him,_ to be there for her.  
So of course, to anyone else, it was just some character on the screen, to her, he was her savoir. She, would do anything for him, of course if he was real.  
That thought always made her sigh. She knew if he was real he'd never settle for someone like her. Her darker skin, big mess of curls that tickled her mid back, and her lack luster hazel eyes. She had bigger thighs than she would have liked, and she was curvier than she wished as well. She never felt pretty, but what could she do? She tried to work out, but it never got anywhere. A diet never changed her either.  
She was simply stuck.

So yes, he would never have her, he probably wouldn't even spare her a glance. But what would she do, to prove that he was loved no matter what, to prove that she loved him above all else. And that someone, would always be there. Even if he didn't see her.  
A choked sob left Desiree's mouth as she laid back down, bringing the blankets into her arms again, hugging them close, like they may do anything to soothe her pain. Crying away her pain was all she could do. As she dozed off though, a sight was set upon her from realms away, even dimensions away. And in that moment a question was whispered into her mind.

_Would you do anything, to save him?_  
She answered without hesitation. _Yes._

_Even die?_

_"Even die."_

Then, a strange feeling took over the girl. Raised up into the air, her blankets slipping from her, she almost awoke, but it was too late. The rainbow consumed her leaving the Asgardian print over her bed and floor. Anyone who saw it would be utterly confused, but if she ever were to return, she would know what took her that day.

_A man stood above her, a smile nearly on his face as he mused how she would fit in, in this realm. That's when it dawned upon him, as the girl barely looked up at him, there was recognition in her eyes, but not enough to wake her. "What better of a trait could I pick for you, than the ability to pick even his lies apart. You will be of great use to them, and they will not be able to discard you that way. Stay safe small mortal, this task is no easy feat. But I bless you, with the power of Truth. Find our Liesmith, you might be able to make an honest man out of him yet."_

Wave after wave of confusion energy passed over the girl, eventually waking her from her prolonged slumber. Barely opening her eyes before groaning at the light that surrounded her. Voices filled her head. Ones she knew well, making her freeze. Slowly, she worked on opening her eyes, her heart racing at the voices as she sat up.  
" _Princess? Princess Desiree, are you alright?_ " The voice above her came from a dark haired god she knew all too well. "I.. I think so?" She didn't question the Princess in front of her name, if Loki was here, it was probably a dream. No point to ruin anything if the dream felt _that_ realistic. 

"Do you remember much, dear?" Turning her head, she saw Queen Frigga. Her eyes widened but she nodded slowly, biting the inside of her mouth. "M, my Queen.." She bowed her head out of respect and sat up a bit straighter. Her heart raced, and she tried to not look at Loki to the right of her. She could feel the blush on her face, and Desiree prayed Loki couldn't clearly see it. "Please, no need for formalities. Frigga is fine, sweet girl." Desiree couldn't help but smile, she really was the kindest soul she had ever heard of. Desiree bashfully looked down, and the blush she had now was burning. There was no way Loki couldn't see it. Sending him a glance, his sight had never left hers.

She could tell this was Pre-Thor, she just didn't know how far back. Fidgeting with her fingers, she barely let out a question. "I, have a few questions? I.. Am not sure how I got here, honestly." The Queen and the Prince sent glances to each other, and Loki spoke first.

"Heimdall heard a call, an Asgardian asking for passage in the Bifrost. When he opened it and brought you in, much to his surprise, it wasn't an Asgardian at all, but the Princess of Alfheim.." He muttered, looking her up and down, drinking her in. Desiree bit the inside of her cheek, fighting off her squeal. She had to stay calm around him. Anything could be a dead give away.

"I just wish I remembered how I got here in the first place.. At least, if I was in danger, I am glad that Heimdall could save me. If I am allowed," She looked back and forth between Loki and Frigga, "Can I pay my respects to him? I am eternally grateful." Desiree laid it on thick, smiling sweetly as she figured a Princess would. Frigga chuckled at her and nodded her head in response making Desiree smile widely.

"Thank you, my q-.. Ah.. Frigga.. And onto another question," Desiree gently pulled at the night gown that was currently on her, "c, can I change my clothes? I prefer to night be in a nightie, you see." She smiled at Frigga and she laughed again, "Of course. I will send a maid in to help you get dressed. I understand Alfheim dresses more loosely, I'm sure our dresses will be a tad bit ah.. Constricting." She stood and smiled at her soon before elegantly gliding out of the room. Desiree took the time to look around, slouching slightly now, seeing she was probably in a healing room.  
"Princess of Alfheim mistaken for an Asgardian, hmm.. How could that happen to the all seeing Heimdall." Desiree tensed as she realized Loki was still there and hadn't left with his mother. Playing with her finger nails that were painted a dull black and green, in honor of her Prince from before she left, she softly responded.

"I must of been with an Asgardian I suppose. If I could remember it I suppose I could explain." She kept her voice level as she turned to look him in the eyes. His eyes narrowed at her, but he did not say anything. His eyes glanced down at her nails and he paused with a smirk. "Green and black? A little dull for the colors of a Princess of a place such as Alfheim." He inclines his head at her and she blushed, looking down.

"No elvish features, and you're much darker than the pale skin of most light elves." Desiree inhaled deeply, and nodded slowly, biting her lips. "I, I am of Midgard. I was adopted, you see. I'm not meant to, to tell anyone.. But you're much smarter than most of our Kingdom, my Prince.." She stuttered, glancing at him again, seeing a wider smirk.

"A Midgardian with the life span of an Asgardian. You're what, 800 currently?" She shook her head, wanting to make it seem more believable. "I am 913, my Prince. You must be mistaking me for my sister." She gave a small charming smile to which Loki chuckled, "And, my mother was able to secure me an apple of Idunn to keep me young along side of my sister." He nodded again, "It makes sense. I understand how he could of mistaken you for an Asgardian now. You surely are beautiful enough to be one."

Desiree flushed deeply, the blush going down her neck and to her chest, which Loki's eyes followed, making her blush deeper.

"I must, t, thank you.." She nearly whispered, and Loki's grin grew. She felt weak compared to him, and part of her adored it. "You are much to kind to me, my Prince." She finished and he took her hand, where she kept picking off the polish. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle, watching her eyes grow wide. He couldn't help but his mischievous grin. "No need to pick off colors that suit your skin so well. I suggest you wear more of them." She wasn't given the chance to respond as a knock came from the door of the healing room. Looking up, leaving her hand in his, she saw a small girl, probably about the same age as her, but smaller in height.

"I, I'm so sorry to interrupt! The Queen sent me to get the Princess dressed." The maid gestured to the silky peach gown that would look lovely against her skin tone, but as Loki stood, turning to give a small smile to Desiree, the gown turned a gorgeous shade of green, gold hints throughout the entire thing. The maid squeaked in shock, but kept her head down.

"Till dinner, my fair Lady." Loki bowed to the Princess, loving the effect he had on her. No one in Asgard looked at the reject Prince in such a way, and with her delicious reactions... How could he ignore the girl? Especially as she giggled at him, bringing warmth to his chest. "My Prince.. Till supper." With that, he left the room, sparing a glance to the maid. "Make sure all of her dresses consist of green, black, or gold." With that, he was gone. He had made sure Desiree wouldn't hear him, but he had a steady smirk on his face as he headed to the training grounds.

"M, my Lady.." The maid quietly spoke, slowly approaching the bed. Desiree smiled kindly at her, moving to the edge of the bed. As she stood, the maid rushed over to her, but Desiree simply smiled, and curtsied to her. "Hello, my dear. Call me Desiree, please. What shall I call you?" The girl looked like she was in shock, but managed to speak. "M, Mauv, my Lady.. Let us get you dressed quickly, we should not make the Prince wait any longer than he has to!" Desiree furrowed her eyebrows but nodded, taking a step forward.

"Where do I change then, Miss. Mauv." Mauv looked shocked at how she referred to her, but only shook her head. This Princess was strange indeed.

"Here, my Lady.. Desiree. Sorry, I meant Desiree. I change you, is that not how things work on Alfheim?" Desiree tensed up as the girl pushed her nightgown off her shoulders, baring her chocolate skin to the girl. "Ah.. No. We tend to change ourselves. Or at least, I always have." Mauv slid the green gown over her head and pulled it down correctly. Then turned her around and pulled the corset tight around her thick form. "Oof!" Desiree wheezed. For her Lady Loki costume she had worn a corset before, but never a proper one like this. "I'm sorry, Lady Desiree!" Mauv exclaimed softly, tying it, and letting Desiree breathe for a moment.

"I, it's okay! I'm simply not used to your dresses. Our's are much more.. Free flowing." With that, Desiree took a step back and twirled, in awe at the green dress that had undertones of gold, a grin covered her face.

"This is simply wonderful. Thank you." Desiree went to head towards the door but got stopped by Mauv, "Your hair my Lady! And, and shoes!" Desiree paused and sighed. "I.. Suppose. Can you fix my hair? It's a bit of a mess." She giggled softly and Mauv nodded, an unsure smile on her face. "Thank you."

888

"I am telling you, she is simply a vision!" Frigga gushed as she sat down at the head of the hall, next to Odin. Her husband chuckled and her sons smiled at her. Loki already knew this to be true, but Thor was more than excited. "If she is as gorgeous as you say, I must meet her! Shall she be coming to dinner?" Frigga nodded, settling in, her gown being readjusted.

"Oh please do not bore her all dinner, Thor. She does not seem like one who enjoys countless story of war." Loki drawled, leaning back in his chair with a goblet of wine in his hand. Thor scoffed and spoke boastfully, "Bore her? You are the one who would bore her brother! What stories do you have to tell, hmm? I bet.. She will choose to sit next to me!" Thor grinned wolfishly at Loki as he took a glass of mead and downed it easily, throwing it at the floor. "Another!" He wiped off his face and chuckled at the look of annoyance at Loki's face. "I will take that bet, brother." He took a sip of his wine once more and spared a glance towards the door of the hall. Seeing a familiar green dress, he choked on his wine.

Sitting up and clearing his throat, his eyes focused on the Princess he had only met that morning. Her eyes helplessly trailed the room, but as they reached the end of the table, the hazel eyes lit with a new flame, and she gracefully descended the stairs, smiling at the raven haired Prince. "My Prince!" She called once she got close enough to not disturb the entire room, but the entire rooms eyes were already on the girl, wondering why she wore the Prince's colors, and why it was the _reject_ of the two Princes.

"My fair lady, Desiree." He greeted, standing casually to greet her with a small bow. A giggle escaped her lips and she curtsied back to him. A nearly blinding smile was on the Princes face as he led her to the chair next to his and pulled it out, letting her sit down before pushing the chair back in.

"Princess Desiree of Alfheim, what a pleasure to have you here." Odin greeted carefully, watching the girls reaction, as if he knew she was truly not meant to be from this world. Desiree smiled at him, granted it wasn't the full blown one that had graced her face when she spoke to Loki, but it was still there. "It is simply a pleasure to be here, great Allfather. I thank you and your kingdom for your hospitality." He nodded respectfully at her, almost impressed with her manners.

"Now, Princess," Frigga paused, seeing Desiree's nose crinkle for a moment and smiled at her. "Would you rather me call you Desiree?" Nodding quickly, Desiree smiled widely at the Queen. This entire time having never even looked at the golden Prince. Loki could not help but feel such an overwhelming sense of joy as he watched his brother fume after being ignored by the hazel eyed beauty.

"Desiree," Frigga corrected, smiling pointedly. "We must simply discuss how you shall be staying here. As we have not yet heard from Alfheim, we do not know if it is safe to return you to your home. Would you prefer to just stay here until we get word back?" Making sure to not seem too excited, Desiree paused but nodded, forcing a frown on her face, even though all she wanted to do was jump for joy. She got to be near the raven haired prince longer! What a true blessing this dream was.

Desiree paused at that. A dream this detailed.. Was unlikely. Suddenly her hands went clammy as she realized this might actually be reality. She made sure to keep a sure expression on her face before she spoke. "If you would be as gracious to let me stay here, I would highly appreciate it, Frigga." The Queen smiled at her and nodded. "As long as you need. I'm sure my son would be happy to show you to your rooms later tonight."

Desiree blushed and looked at Loki, and Frigga paused, seeing how she looked at him. She had mean't Thor, but this was much better. Oh so much better. "Oh, have you met my other son yet, Thor.." Thor cleared his throat and Desiree quickly turned to him, eyes wide and a heavy blush covered her face. "P, Prince Thor! My apologies." She spoke quickly, and nervously, which made Loki roll his eyes, assuming she had already fallen to his good looks and status, but was shocked as she spoke again. "Your brother seems to of captured all my attention, it's a pleasure to meet you." She giggled softly, sending a glance to Loki before holding out her hand for Thor to shake. Thor simply took it and kissed her knuckle instead though, making her smile awkwardly.

When Loki had done so, she blushed and giggled sweetly, Loki thought. But with Thor, she seems awkward. This girl truly was strange. Her attention seems rather focused on Thor as he spoke, but he could tell she was not really listening. As her eyes kept glancing back to Loki's the entire night.

"Oooh.." She whispered in fake awe at Thor's tale. "What happened then!" She had her voice at a higher pitch, but Loki could tell it was all fake. She was simply divine. A beauty, kind, and she ignored Thor! How could she get any better. "We laid waste to the beast, claiming another victory that day!" Thor boastfully said, but Desiree seemed less than impressed.

"You must be very brave to take on such beasts!" She cooed, but took a sip of the wine that was placed in front of her, trying to hide her eye roll, but Loki noticed. He noticed everything about her. "Ah, bravery is something I have in great supply! Unlike my little brother there. He chooses to cast illusions instead of head on strength!" That, was the moment Loki's mood darkened once more, a scowl on his face. Though, the moment he looked at Desiree he relaxed. That was the most excited he had seen her.

"Y, you can cast illusions!" She was nearly on the edge of her seat as she leaned towards him, and he nodded slowly, surprised at her interest. "Yes.. I am a sorcerer." She gasped softly, her eyes sparkling. "Could you show me? I am absolutely enamored with magic and all the sorts." Her mouth was a wide smile as she saw his mouth twitch into a smile. He nodded and he waved his hand at the table, the plate in front of her transformed into a small dove and she gasped softly. "Utterly amazing, you are truly talented, my Prince." She spoke in such awe and admiration of the Prince, Thor was absolutely fuming.

He had never been tossed to the side like this! He twitched as dinner finished up and Loki stood, taking the Lady with him.

"Good night, Allfather, Frigga, Prince Thor." She curtsied to them and turned back to smile widely at Loki who smiled back.

"You seem truly interested in magics, why don't you pursue it?" Loki asked curiously as she linked her arm with his and the two left the Hall together, heading towards the west wing where the Princes stayed, and now where the Princess stayed. She shrugged and looked down sadly. "I doubt I'd be able to, remember I am of Midgardian heritage, regardless of my title." He gently put his hand on her arm, feeling a strange draw to this girl. "I will teach you everything I can, then. But another day, for now you simply must rest. I am sure today has been a tiring day for you, dearest." She flushed red and nodded, they walked in comfortable silence after that, and soon they reached her new room.

"This is where I must leave you. I am sure your servant has moved into your side room already and she will help you change your clothes. I wish you a pleasant night, dearest." With that, he turned away to leave, but Desiree caught him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, leaving him to stare at her in shock. "I thank you, my Prince. I wish you a pleasant night as well. Do sleep well." With that, she turned around and opened her rooms, gliding into them gracefully, sliding the door closed behind her, sending him a small smile before it closed completely.

Loki, finally regaining his sense shook his head and turned away to go to his room which was only doors down.

"Strange girl indeed."


End file.
